Concealed and Mysterious
by ames95
Summary: This is my last for my Masquerade trilogy, if you haven't read the others please do so, please give feed back and hope you like it.


"There's something we need to talk about"

After Marinette got changed into her usual outfit she would wear to school, she lowered herself on to her couch staring up at her kwami whom was floating in front of her chosen Tikki stared back into Marinette's azure eyes with a sense of worry and nerves, "Marinette, try not to interrupt as I'm going to explain as much as I can" Tikki asked as she fiddled with her stumpy arms, Marinette nodded her head in agreement as the ladybug kwami took a deep breath in and out.

"Yes, what you saw was Chat Noir's kwami, Chat Noir is Adrien and Adrien is Chat Noir. I know this will be a lot to take in all at once but please trust me and listen, the kwami's name is Plagg and well" Tikki looked down at the ground and fluttered her eyes back up to look at the speechless teen, "I might have had a hunch that Adrien was Chat Noir…" There was nothing but silence and a pale look appearing upon the bluenette's face, "Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asked in concern.

Marinette didn't even know what to do or what to think anymore, her head with too jumbled up with different thoughts coming left and right, she didn't know how to handle all this new information, everything was trying to register in Marinette's mind as she sat there in silence for a moment processing everything, _'I fell for Adrien Agreste, I fell for Chat Noir, oh god, oh god, I fell for the same guy TWICE!'_ Mari thought to herself as she was freaking out. Marinette was leaning over her couch with her hands over her head, she continued to think ' _Wait a minute… I have to face Adrien at school today… After last night, how…how can I deal with this… aaahh'_. As Marinette was freaking out Tikki was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright in hopes that Marinette wasn't angry with her. Of course she wasn't, Mari was more freaked out than anything else, she was just trying to get her head around everything that was happening.

Everything was starting to calculate into Marinette's head, it took her a moment but then she realized:

' _Wait a minute_ _I had flung her Chat Noir off a building once, rejected his flirting for agers… EVEN KISSED HIM'_

Adrien woke up from his slumber and noticed that Ladybug was already gone, the blonde could feel his heart sink a little but he understood why she wasn't there _'Her transformation would of worn off so she must of gotten up early and left'_

The blonde went into the bathroom so freshen up before heading to school he walked by the mirror and then suddenly stopped only to look back at his own reflection and noticed a slight pink lip like stain on his forehead, he smiled and blushed to himself a little knowing who that would of belonged to.

Marinette somehow managed to make her way out of the house and head to school, when she crossed the road she saw Alya in the distance along with Nino and Adrien, being the stuttered and shy mess she was, Marinette ended up trying to pass/avoid the group without them noticing her… "Hey, Mari-" the blue haired teen heard Alya calling out to her but all the teen did was run into the school, Marinette hated ignoring her best friend but she couldn't face any of her friends right now with the state she was in, the seamstress headed towards to the library in hopes to get some alone time to gather up all of her thought before class started. Thankfully there was no one in the library at the time Marinette sighed to herself and sat down at a chair and table pretty much hidden the bluenette teen took out her sketch book and starting listening her music, she was lost into her thoughts in her sketching as she put her music on shuffle, the first song that came on was actually the song Chat Noir and her alter ego were dancing to, she started to hum to herself and smiling as she had a little flashback back to what happened that night.

Adrien was growing concern for Marinette when she ran into the school like that, it wasn't like her to just do that to her best friend the blonde knew something was up so he decided he would go after her, he turned to Alya and Nino "I'll be back I'm gonna go and see if she's okay", they nodded in agreement as he headed into the school noticing she was heading towards the library so he also headed there himself too. When Adrien walked into the library he finally saw the jet blue haired girl sitting down with her sketch pad in front of her, it seemed like that she was a humming to herself, ' _Wait a minute... That song, that's the one Ladybug and I were dancing to, how does she…'_ Adrien's thoughts got interrupted as he saw Marinette rise from her seat to grab a book but then he noticed she closed her eyes as if she was going into a trance or something, he observed her as he looked at her in pure awe as he watched her playing out all the movements that he and Ladybug were doing, ' _How did she know that exact dance?'_ She danced so gracefully. Adrien could feel his whole body shiver as he observes his shy classmate from a far even more, he couldn't help but to end up joining in, Marinette could feel someone holding her waist exactly the way Chat was that very night but she thought it was just her imagination playing tricks on her so she kept dancing without realizing someone was actually dancing with her.

Adrien couldn't get the thought of Marinette's moves were exactly like Ladybug's… ' _Wow I've never really noticed this side of Marinette before maybe I should say something'_ Adrien's thoughts were trailed off as he saw Marinette's luscious lips parting as if they were about to say something, "Ch-Chat", ' _Wait did she really, No she couldn't of'_ "Je t'aime", _Okay Adrien, you couldn't of been imagining this right now you just can't… wait she.. SHE'S LADYBUG!'_

Marinette's eyes snapped open as she felt a tighter grip on her waist she also heard a gasp from someone that felt familiar, Marinette's head felt like it was spinning, ' _Did I just say that, oh my gosh… Wait a minute who has a grip on my waist?'_ she hesitantly looked slightly over her shoulder; it seemed to her like nothing was really around her that was until she locked onto a pair of emerald eyes that belonged to an all to familiar blonde in her class, she noticed a small smile appearing upon the face she was looking at "A-Adrien".

"He-Hey Marinette, sorry to interrupt" Adrien stuttered as he flexed his arm behind his head, "Oh no, it's okay Adrien, j-just got a little carried away I guess" she stuttered as she hid her face in embarrassment, of course Marinette would be freaking out in her head, ' _Crap I was just dancing to what Chat and I were dancing to, Adrien just saw me dancing… Did he pick up that I knew all the moves? Wait what is he know… Wait Marinette how would he even know you would be Ladybug!'_ Marinette thought in a panic, as she felt very light headed from what was going on.

As Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, he could feel his face warm up with a flush of pink appear on his cheeks "So uhh Marinette, a-are you doing an-anything at lunch?" for once Adrien was the stuttering mess and not Marinette, "I uhh no actually, usually I go home to eat but I'm thinking about going to the park to eat and p-possibly get some ideas from the nature" Marinette tried to avoid eye contact when she noticed Adrien blushing at her, "D-do you mind if I maybe joined you in the park? I-if that's okay with you I mean" with a shock of awe in Marinette's eyes she was shocked ' _Wait, Adrien Agrest, my biggest crush just asked to join me for lunch… Like a date? No Marinette what are you talking about it's just hanging out and nothing else'_ the bluenette thought frantically.

Marinette kindly accepts as she stutters her words with a slight nod "Ye-yeah you can j-join me", Adrien gave the bluenette a sweet smile as he heard her response, it was almost in sync when they both looked at the time to check how long until class had started, both of them realized they were going to be late if they didn't hurry, they both rush down the hall to get to home room, Marinette went to her usually seat as Adrien did the same before turning to the blue eyed teen and winked at her, soon enough Adrien could feel Nino and Alya staring at them as they both sat down, Alya and Nino looked at each other and shrugged, Alya extended her arm out to Marinette and rested her hand on her shoulder to get Mari's attention, "Girl, are you okay? You know, from before", Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh, uhh ye-yeah I'm completely fine"

Nino grabbed Adrien's attention, "Dude what was that all about? You winked at Marinette, you're so lucky Cholè isn't here"

"Ye-yeah Nino, I'm perfectly feline" Adrien stuttered as he inserted a pun in his response, he could hear a silent giggle coming from the bluenette teen behind him, Adrien couldn't help but to smile at the shy girls response to his pun.

The bell rang to announce that it was now lunchtime, Nino and Alya went off to a near by café to have their lunch. Adrien and Marinette headed towards to the park that was just across the road from the school.

They were in silence for a while as they were making their way towards the park. When they got to the park, they both sat down on the grass they could feel the sun against their skin, it was a beautiful and warm day everything around them was literally perfect. Marinette loved how the sun felt on her bare skin so she decided to lay back relax on her back enjoying the rays of sun hitting her skin the bluenette hummed at the feeling of the sun beating down, Adrien looked across his shoulder to see what she was humming about, soon enough he had noticed how beautiful she is, with a smirk upon his face he noticed that her eyes were also closed, he decided to pull a Chat Noir and tried to 'charm' her by flirting with the azure eyed teen. He shuffled over closer to the beautiful girl that was next to him.

' _Wow she looks so peaceful, so beautiful the way the sun was hitting her skin, her lips are luscious enough to tempt me, I want to, I got to, I have to…'_ Adrien thought to himself as he swallowed down his nerves.

Adrien was quick to get upon his hands and knees they were planted on either side of his shy classmate – essentially trapping her underneath him despite him hovering at arms-length from her, suddenly Marinette's eyes snapped open as she could feel the absence from the sun her eyes locked onto Adrien's emerald green eyes and notices that Adrien is just inches away from her face, Adrien had a smirk appearing upon his face just like Chat Noir's when he would pull a pun or smart ass comment to Ladybug, "A-Adrien, wha-what are you d-doing" Marinette stuttered as she gazed into the blondes green eyes.

Trying to gather up all his thoughts and not to stutter he sighed, "Mari, I know who you are"

With a look of awe and shock Marinette tried to keep her cool "So… you know who I am? I'm sorry if you're disappointed"

"Wh-what, no, I could never be disappointed, but y-yes I know who you are my lady" He stuttered as he could feel his face becoming a light shade of pink, Marinette looked up at him with widened eyes, "I-I just wanted to say… Je t'aime aussi"

Marinette was in pure awe as she could feel her cheeks starting to slowly flush a light shade of pink, she couldn't help but to smile as she gave out a little nervous giggle, Adrien noticed the shy girl blushing ' _God damn she is adorable'_ he thought to himself as he also smiled, he lowered down to place a kiss upon her forehead and cheek soon after, they both couldn't stop smiling as if they were love sick puppies or something, the duo could hear the bell was going off in the distance notifying class was about to start again, Adrien raised himself up from the position he was in and helped Marinette up on her feet.

They ran over towards the school only to notice Nino and Alya were waiting for them out the front of the school, "Dude's where were you guys? We've been trying to get a hold of you for…" Suddenly Alya interrupted Nino as she noticed Adrien's fingers intertwined with Marinette's, " _Oh. My. Gosh. You're holding hands OMG! It's finally happened"_ Alya shouted at the top of her lungs as she was filled with glee.

The two teens blushed as they looked at each other, ' _Wait are even an item? What does Adrien think of us? Oh god I can't think straight, ahh'_ Marinette's thoughts were soon interrupted when Adrien finally spoke up, "So M-Marinette, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" the blonde asked, Marinette was absolutely speechless at the blonde's question, he smirked at her as he noticed her blushing even more than how she was before at the park, the young designer just managed to lock onto Adrien's emerald green eyes "Ye-yeah, I'd l-love to" with that being said he laid a kiss upon the back of her hand like he would as Chat Noir.

Later that night Tikki and Marinette were at the designers desk, Tikki was over the moon in celebration that everything had worked out well, Marinette was stuck onto doing some homework they had got given that day. As she was more focused on her work the sound of a light tap of the trap door leading to her balcony startled her, Marinette went over to the trap door and open it to only find Chat Noir with a rose in his mouth, Chat jumped down and handed the bluenette the rose which Marinette happily accepted, "My lady cover your eyes" and so she did, with a flash of green he de-transformed into his cilivan self, Adrien grabbed Marinette's waist and pulls her closer towards him, she could feel her cheeks warm up as he smiled at her.

The designer fluttered her eyes opened to lock onto the deep emerald green eyed model "Wh-what are you doing here?" Marinette stuttered as she looked up at the blonde, he chuckled a little at her stutter as he looked into the eyes of his girlfriend's azure eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight night, "I would like to dance with you, my purrincess", she giggle at his pun as she accepted his request he went to lead the dance, they didn't need any music but Adrien did start to hum a song well known to him. Marinette could feel herself blushing a little as she heard Adrien's soothing hums then soon enough the bluenette recognized the song that the blonde was humming and soon enough joined in which made Adrien smile.

 **EDIT FROM HERE**

Full of joy he spins Marinette around and as Adrien dipped her down like they their first dance together, they both gazed into each other's eyes they were in a trance of pure love and lust, their hearts were pounding in sync with each other like a drum, Marinette could feel a smile appearing upon her face as she blushed, Adrien smiled back at her as he straightened Mari and himself up, "You're still the most beautiful dancer mi lady" he stated as he bowed while handing her the rose that was in his mouth, Marinette giggled as she accepted the rose "You're not so bad yourself minou" she lightly bopped his nose, Adrien could feel his heart beating a lot more fast than before, he gulped down his nerves, he brought Marinette closure towards him, they could both feel their hearts pounding, their hips connected, Marinette's face turned completely red. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as he leaned in closure towards her face "Je t'aime mi lady", he laid a sinful like kiss upon her lips, it was breathtaking kiss, Marinette always dreamed of this moment but she never thought it would make her feel like she was melting away.

They stayed on Marinette's balcony for a while gazing into the sky as they looked at the stars, they were talking about how stupid they were for not realizing who each other were sooner, Adrien mentioned how he might have had a hunch when it came to Antibug and Animan they shared a laugh at how everything played out during those akuma attacks, it started to get chilly out so they headed inside, "I'm gonna go down stairs and make up some hot chocolate, I'll be right back", Adrien nodded as she smiled before heading down stairs, Adrien looked around the room he glanced down at Marinette's desk were Plagg and Tikki were all snuggled up together asleep it was an adorable sight to see Plagg so cuddly with Tikki, he walked around seeing different designs that he assumed Marinette had sketched for the masquerade ball they attended to, everything around him just screamed her personality ' _god she is so adorable, aww and she has a cat pillow'_ Adrien thought to himself before being interrupted by Marinette entering the room.

She came in with hot chocolate and cookies on a trey for them "Sorry it took so long, my parents went out, so… If you want we could go down stairs and watch a movie or something", Adrien liked that idea, so he nodded and followed Marinette down stairs to the lounge room, she set up the couch with pillows and she also grabbed a blanket to help them warm up more, Marinette gestured over to the cupboard full of DVD's "What movie did you want to watch Adrien?" he looked over to where she was gesturing, "Anything you want to watch bugaboo", she blushed at his flirtatious comment he would say as Chat Noir, "You're the guest minou, you get to pick the movie"

Adrien looks over to the variety of movies that were there, he picked up a movie he had never seen before, "Bridge to Terabithia" he muttered to himself, "Hey Mari, could we watch this? I've never seen this before" he mentioned as he held up the movie in the air for Marinette to see what he had chosen, she looked at Adrien with widened eyes she got up instantly and nearly tripping over her own feet, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of tissues and ice cream, Adrien looked up at his girlfriend in confusion "Mari?, what's with all this?" Marinette placed all the items she had on the coffee table in front of them, she stared right into the green eyed teen, "This movie will tear you're soul out kitty… I'm not even joking" Adrien gave off a slight chuckle because of how adorable she looked when she was being serious but of course but he believed her nonetheless, she placed the movie into the DVD player they got comfortable on the couch under the blanket Marinette had brought out earlier to keep them warm, Adrien grabbed Mari's waist and pulled her closure to himself and practically melted into an embrace of cuddles it was a little bit surprised her a little but she loved the affection that he was giving her, he placed a small kiss upon the bluenette's head she blushed a little bit raised herself up and placed a kiss upon the blonde's cheek, she sat back down leaning against his chest as she pressed play for the movie to start.

After the movie had ended Marinette looked up at her boyfriend and noticed that he had a stream of tears down his face, note she was also in tears of course but it was adorable seeing him like that, Marinette slightly giggled to herself ' _he looks so adorable, I should probably comfort him before he loses it'_ the blue eyed teen thought to herself as she sat up to pull him in closure for hug, "Why… Just why Mari? Why did the have to happen" Adrien whined and sniffled as he snuggled into Marinette's neck, "I told you this movie would tear your soul out".

Marinette got up to turn the TV off and suggested that they should go back upstairs as her parents may be home soon enough, she walked over to the blonde and offered her hand to help him up from a fetus position in his moment of grieving over the movie. Adrien still feeling shattered about the ending he agrees and takes the bluenette's hand.

"Would you like cuddles up in my room?"

Adrien nodded in silence as he followed Marinette up into her room. They got to her room and Adrien instantly went to her bed and cuddled up with her cat pillow like the kitten he was, Marinette soon followed and sat down in front of him.

"You going to be okay chaton?"

Adrien nods his head once more and sat up to wrap his arms around Marinette and with a little squeak out of the bluenette she was dragged down with Adrien cuddling her, she didn't resist the gesture and she cuddled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight kitty"

"Goodnight Mi lady"

 **Hey guys I'm not sure whether or not to do an epilogue for this so please give me feedback and I'm sorry if this story seemed rushed I'm working on so many at a time including a Viktor and Yuuri fanfic ;)**


End file.
